Lexa is a Punk-Rocker
by arieswrites
Summary: Clarke is a cheerleader with a crush. Lexa is an unapproachable punk. They're both dramatic nerds. HS AU
1. A Little Problem

**A/N:** **Don't take this too seriously because I'm sure not. It's heavily inspired by the song, "Joey is a Punk-Rocker" by Joe Iconis.**

* * *

Clarke was dealing with a monumental problem. It was huge. Bigger than the ACTs, finally getting her license, and the new presidential campaign combined. _She had a crush_. Now, usually, this would be pretty big on it's own, but it was _who_ she had a crush on that was really the issue. It was _Lexa Woods_. The thought alone gave her so many mixed emotions, she was almost overwhelmed by it all. Having a crush on a girl wasn't really the important part; Clarke had known about and accepted her bisexuality for years. Besides, she lived in a pretty liberal area, so she wasn't too worried about that aspect of things. It was just that… did it really have to be _her_? Clarke had no qualms with the girl, _obviously_ , but people would absolutely not accept her dating such a, such a… such a _punk._ As much as she didn't like it, there was a very clear social hierarchy in high school and the head cheerleader just couldn't date someone like Lexa. Besides, her mom would have a total fit if she ever found out. _God forbid_ , Clarke though to herself.

"Hey, Clarke!" Octavia greeted excitedly, nearly jumping on her back in her haste to give her a hug. Clarke just about jumped out of her skin and clutched her heart, trying to force it to calm down.

"Holy shit, Octavia, you scared me!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

Octavia giggled, pulling away from her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. You were just staring into your locker like some kind of zombie robot weirdo, so I came over to see what was up. Are you freaking over yesterday's history quiz? I know totally bombed."

Clarke smiled at her friend, thankful for the girl's distracting, energetic personality. "No, it's nothing like that. I mean, yeah, I definitely failed that test too, but that's not it. I was just… thinking."

"About what?" Octavia asked, looping her arm through Clarke's and steering them towards the gym. They needed to be ready in five minutes for their mid-day cheerleading practice, so Clarke let Octavia lead her away from her locker.

For a moment, Clarke considered telling Octavia how she had been feeling recently, remembering fondly how well the girl had taken the news of her sexuality. She knew her friend would never judge her for something as silly as who she liked, but Clarke just couldn't bring herself to spill. Plus, it would be a disaster if someone over-heard her and people loved to eavesdrop in the hallways. Her peers were basically vultures.

She shook her head, "Nothing important. Come on, let's get a move on. I really don't wanna run extra laps for being late," she tugged on Octavia's arm so that she would speed up, missing the suspicious look on her best friend's face.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Clarke was sitting at her usual lunch table with Octavia and a handful of other people (mostly jocks). She was pretty sure Octavia was icing her, but had no way to ask her about it without drawing attention to herself if the reason behind her friend's attitude was what she thought it was. She really hadn't thought Octavia would be this upset and, though Clarke hated being the cause of it, she felt her own annoyance bubbling up as well. _It's not like we have to share_ _ **everything**_ , she thought to herself, knowing that that was bullshit. The two literally did share everything, from clothes to their most closely-guarded secrets. So… whatever. Clarke knew Octavia had a good reason to be upset, but that didn't mean _she_ couldn't be upset over her being upset. She groaned, rubbing her temple. She could feel a headache coming on and the more she thought about everything, the worse it got.

"What's eating you, Queen Bee?" Raven asked, sitting down beside her.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Nothing."

"Alright, so Blake is ignoring you over nothing," she said, shrugging. Clarke turned to scowl at her, but Raven just smiled and shrugged. "Look, I know you and I have weird history-" _Understatement of the fucking century_ , Clarke thought to herself. "-but we're kinda pals, alright. Basically, what I'm saying is, if you two are fighting and you need to, like, vent or whatever, I'm not a bad listener. Don't ask for advice though. The last piece of advice I gave, was telling you to give Finn a chance and we both know how badly that shit turned out."

Clarke's stomach churned sickeningly at the memories Raven's blasé comment stirred up. Last year had been hard on both of them. Last year, Finn, Raven's boyfriend at the time, had cheated on her with Clarke (who didn't know he and Raven were dating at the time). When both of them found out, Raven had been understandably crushed but told Clarke to give Finn a real chance, thinking he was still a good guy despite everything. Then he cheated on Clarke too and she dumped him immediately. She and Raven had never really been the same afterward. They had never been close friends, but it was still incredibly awkward between the two for a long time.

Clarke shook the thoughts away. She eyed the other girl with open apprehension, but couldn't detect any insincerity. "You're being oddly mature… What would be in it for you?" she asked, unsure if her 'pal' was being genuine or just playing at some game.

"Shit, nothing really. I guess it's kinda funny watching you get all red and huffy when you're ranting, but that's just a bonus." Raven sighed and turned to fully face Clarke, meeting her eyes. "Look, I've just realized some shit recently and I'm still dealing with it all. One of those things is that I've been a little hard on you for bad reasons. You're cool. I'm cool. We can be… _cool_."

Clarke giggled at Raven's unusual rambling and inability to properly vocalize her feelings. _Such a jock_. Technically, Raven wasn't _really_ a jock, but she definitely acted like one at times. The girl didn't fit in any specific social group because she was so multifaceted and flat-out refused to play by high school rules. Clarke envied her for that. A lot of people did, but none would ever admit it. It was thanks to that knowledge and the fact that Clarke generally believed in second chances that she found herself agreeing. "Okay, Raven. We can be cool. Don't make me regret it though. I hear cheerleaders can be pretty mean when we wanna be."

Raven smirked and nodded, knocking her shoulder against Clarke's. "Hear ya' loud and clear. I'll catch you later, alright? I got some stuff that needs handling."

Clarke said goodbye and quirked an eyebrow as Raven took off, noting that she hadn't actually eaten anything. Shrugging, she went back to her own food, catching Octavia's worried look as she did so. She smiled, shaking her head to let her know that everything was fine and felt her grin widen when Octavia gave her one in return.

No more than five seconds had passed since Raven's leave before someone else took her place.

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice say. _I can't have one moment of peace, can I_?

"What, Finn?" Clarke groaned, barely suppressing an eye roll.

"I was thinking about taking you out this Friday. How does eight sound?" he asked, giving her what he must have thought was a charming grin.

She actually did roll her eyes at that. "No."

"No? Just like that? You're not even gonna give me chance?"

"Nope. You had your chance last year. You blew that chance last year. _Twice_. So, no." she replied, not even looking at him as she did so. If she was being honest with herself, which Clarke tried to be as often as possible, the pain of being turned into a cheater _and then_ getting cheated on still burned a little and she didn't want Finn to see that he still affected her in any way.

She heard him huff and had to suppress her mounting urge to punch him as he leaned closer. "Come on, babe. I'm a different guy now. That won't happen again. I promise."

"Really? So you're not dating Eve Holly?" she questioned in a tone that said she clearly already knew the answer. "We're all in the same English class, moron. You can go away now," Clarke finished, dismissing him in her practiced, HBIC tone. She mentally grimaced, having never been fond of needing a HBIC voice, though it definitely had is perks.

"I'll dump her, I swear-" he started, but was quickly interrupted as a carton of milk was poured in his lap. "What the fuck!?"

Clarke gasped in shock, her eyes traveling up her current savior's arm until she was facing Lexa Woods in all of her punk glory. She seemed to have appeared out of thin air, but she must have been close enough to notice Finn being an ass. Clarke's mouth hung open in shock as she stared at the girl before her, taking in everything as quickly as possible. The girl was dressed in her typical punk garb (ripped jeans, ripped band tee, ripped jacket, lip piercing). Clarke's eyes lingered on the lip ring for a few extra moments before continuing. Lexa had an obscene amount of eye make-up going on ( _Really, what else is new_?) and her hair fell in messy curls in a way that made Clarke want to bury her hands in it. Clarke was all but mesmerized, not even noticing as Finn jumped out of his chair, glaring at Lexa with barely contained fury, his hands clenched into fists.

"Sorry. My hand slipped," Lexa offered blithely. The corner of her lips quirked up almost imperceptibly as she looked back at Clark and then she was gone, walking off to wherever she spent her lunch period. _Probably smoking in her car or something else equally disgusting_. Clarke continued to stare at the place Lexa had been standing for several more moments before the sound of Finn growling and stomping away snapped her out of her Lexa-induced reverie.

She glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her behavior and sighed when Octavia gave her a look that clearly said ' _what the fuck_?'. She mouthed a quick ' _later_ ' to her friend and got up to leave, her appetite long since lost.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and before Clarke knew it, she and Octavia were sitting on the couch in her living room, pretending to watch a Top Chef re-run. Clarke knew it was only a matter of time before Octavia questioned her again and Clarke had waited on pins and needles for over an hour before her friend finally turned the tv off and faced her with a determined glint in her eye.

"Alright, Clarke, this is ridiculous. You have to tell me what's going on."

"Okay, well-" Clarke started, but was drowned out as Octavia continued.

"You've been weird all day and I saw the way you looked at that Lexa girl, so don't even deny it."

"I'm not-" she tried again, only to be talked over again.

"I'm your _best friend_! Doesn't that mean anything!?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed, "Octavia, come on-"

"Do you not trust me? Is that it? Ugh, just tell me!" she whined, giving Clarke her best pout.

After waiting a few moments to see if Octavia was going to start whining again, she smiled at her friend. "Chill, okay? I already decided I was going to tell you. I was just waiting for you to bring it up again."

"Oh," Octavia muttered, looking slightly chastised though no less curious.

"Right." Clarke patted her friend's knee and scooted closer, lowering her voice. She felt like she couldn't admit to her feelings at a normal speaking volume. Secrets _had_ to be shared in hushed tones. It was basically a law. "Octavia, we _are_ best friends and it means _everything_ to me, so there's something important I have to tell you," she began, biting her lip.

"Jeez, this is bringing back a lot of memories from the big Coming Out Day," Octavia joked, trying to ease Clarke's nerves a little.

Clarke shook her head and continued. "Look, it's about Lexa Woods. That girl from earlier-"

"Yeah, I know who she is," Octavia interrupted.

"Do you wanna know what's going on or not?" Clarke scolded her, glaring without any real ill will.

"Right. Sorry." She mimed zipping her lips and looked at Clarke with her full intention.

Clarke sighed, feeling like she had completely lost her groove. _Just get over with. Do it like a band aid._ "I-kinda-have-a-crush-on-her," she mumbled, rushing through the words.

Octavia furrowed her brow and shook her head, looking wholly confused. "Could you speak like a real person? I thought I heard you say you like Lexa Woods."

Groaning, Clarke buried her head in her hands. She could feel her face heating up and couldn't face her friend right now.

"Oh. My. God. You do! _You_ have a crush on _Lexa Woods_?" she exclaimed, pulling Clarke's hands away from her face to confirm it once and for all. "How fucking _Twilight Zone_!"

"Ugh, don't say it like that!" Clarke whined, resting her forehead on Octavia's shoulders. "Is it that weird?"

She felt and heard Octavia chuckle. "Well, considering it's you, yeah. She's totally not your type, Clarke. Like, you know I'm all for slumming it, but you always go after the pretty, rich hotties. What happened?"

"I don't know!" Clarke whined again, pouting. "It was just like one day things were totally normal and fine and the next day, I see her and it's like that Cupid prick shot me right in the ass! What am I going to do, Octavia!"

Octavia laughed lightly, pulling Clarke in for a comforting hug. "Hey, it's okay. Have you thought about maybe talking to her? Does she even have any interests besides smoking and dumping milk on your asshole ex?"

"That was so cool, right?" Clarke grinned, remembering the look on Finn's face. _Priceless_. "I have no idea why she did it, but I can't stop thinking about it."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"No! No no no no no no. Nope. No way. I can't talk to her! Have you seen her!?"

Chuckling, Octavia shook her head fondly at Clarke and rolled her eyes. "So… what? You're just gonna watch her from afar for the rest of you high school life? Clarke, I've seen you pine. You're way too obvious."

Clarke smacked her friend with a couch pillow. "Don't be rude. I'm having a serious crisis!" She sighed and shifted so she could rest her head on Octavia's lap. "I could never be with her anyway. My mom would _die_ and who knows what everyone at school would do."

Octavia frowned. She was pretty sure no one at school would care half as much as Clarke seemed to think they would, but Abby was weirdly obsessed with maintaining a certain image. She had been okay with Clarke's sexuality because it didn't matter who Clarke dated, so long as they were from a proper background. If Clarke ever brought Lexa home… Octavia cringed at the prospect of the fight that would cause. Not knowing how or even if she _could_ console Clarke at the moment, she settled for playing with her hair and turning the tv back on. At least it was a distraction.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. Finn left her alone, Raven was treating her like an actual friend, and she was still watching Lexa from afar. Octavia had teased her about being a chicken shit every time she noticed her pining, but it was all in good fun. Clarke couldn't really be mad at Octavia for the jokes anyway; she kind of had a point.

Clarke rolled her eyes, having gotten lost in her thoughts again, and forced herself to focus on the notes her history teacher was writing on the board. It was just so _boring_ and even if it was interesting, Clarke was sure she wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyway. Lexa was in this class and Clarke found herself staring at her way too often to be healthy. Octavia had noticed it as well and kept shooting her teasing grins. The whole thing was really becoming an issue. Especially academically. She had never been a perfect student, but she had never failed a class before and she was suddenly facing the very real possibility of failing this one. It was all Lexa's fault. If she wasn't so intriguing, Clarke would be fine.

"Clarke, come on!" Octavia snapped in her face and Clarke startled, realizing she had been daydreaming _again_. She glared at her friend but the other girl just smirked. "The bell rang, like, thirty seconds ago and you were just staring off into space. Again. People are going to start thinking you're a stoner if you keep doing that."

Clarke rolled her eyes and gathered her stuff. "It's not my fault this class is so boring," she grumbled, gathering her things.

"Right… Anyway, I wanted to ask you if we could ride together next Friday?" Octavia asked as they walked, heading toward their lockers.

"Why? What's next Friday?"

"Um, fall break and the Junior class camping trip? Seriously, you've been excited about it for months!" Octavia looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Oh, right!" Clarke beamed, feeling her mood lighten considerably. She had never camped before and was convinced it was going to be an amazing trip. It was completely optional, being a student-organized activity and generally frowned upon by the teachers and parents, but the idea of being away from all of her troubles for three whole days was too good an opportunity to pass up. Plus, the landscape would be a nice change for her sketches. "Yeah, I kinda already assumed we'd both take my car."

"Yay! I can't wait!" Octavia grinned, bouncing on her toes with excitement. Clarke felt her own smile widen at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Can't wait for what?" Raven asked, sidling up next to the pair.

"The camping trip, eavesdropper. Are you going?" Clarke bit her lip and then continued, "If you need a ride, I have a car. Octavia's riding with me too."

Raven shook her head. "Nah, but thanks. Monty, Jasper, and some randos are going with Lexa and they said I could hitch a ride with them."

"I didn't know Lexa had a car. Clarke, did you know Lexa had a car?" Octavia asked with an obviously exaggerated interest, trying to goad her into a reaction.

"Why would I know that?" Clarke responded flatly. She could feel Octavia's eyes on her and pointedly ignored her.

Raven eyed them suspiciously, crossing her arms. "What's going on? You two are dorks, but you're not usually _this_ weird."

Octavia scoffed, but didn't say anything further, her eyes still boring into the side of Clarke's head.

"It's nothing," Clarke sighed. "Octavia's just being a pest," she stated, forcing herself to remain nonchalant. Octavia smacked her shoulder, though she didn't vocally defend herself.

Raven looked like she was about to question further but, thankfully, decided against it and settled for a smirk instead. "Whatever, I don't care. You two losers better set up camp next to me by the way. There's only so much of Monty and Jasper I can handle before I start lose braincells from just listening to them."

Clarke nodded in understanding. It wasn't that the two were unintelligent – well, Monty wasn't – but, they had a reputation of being huge stoners and it was hard to be around them for extended periods of time. "Yeah, okay. That sounds-" Clarke's sentence dropped off as she realized who else she'd be camping near if she agreed. Her eyes widened and she began worrying her bottom lip. "Is, uh… Are you guys gonna be set up with- with, um, Lexa?"

Octavia tried to stifle her laughter but failed spectacularly and that, paired with Clarke's awkwardness, had Raven furrowing her brow. "Uh, yeah? I'm riding with her, so it'd be fucking rude as hell if I didn't. What's up with you two and Lexa? Every time she's come up in the last couple days, you-" she pointed at Clarke "-get this dork ass deer caught in headlights look and you-" she turned her attention to Octavia "-immediately look at Clarke and get all secretive. So, don't lie to me. I know something's up. Did you three kill someone over the summer and now you're starting to crack up?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, scolding herself for her lack of subtlety. "I really don't want to talk about it. At least, not here," she said, glancing around at all the students milling about.

"It's not even a big deal. Clarke's just being dramatic. You know how she is," Octavia added, sticking her tongue out at Clarke when she elbowed her.

"Fine. But I want to know eventually. We're trying to be friends and that can't happen if you keep stuff from me." If Raven wasn't too cool to pout, Clarke was sure she would have whipped it out right about now. It would go perfectly with the guilt trip.

"I will. Later." Grabbing her things, Clarke marched off, not wanting to give the other two a chance to try anything. She did feel bad for keeping Raven out of the loop, but they had only been trying the friend thing for a couple days and Clarke wasn't sure she trusted her. She knew she should. Raven had always been good at keeping secrets and Clarke had been thankful for that last year, but she was still wary. Clarke sighed and shoved her thoughts away as she reached her class, deciding to think more about it later.

* * *

That evening, as Clarke was lying in her bed and ignoring her mother due to another fight, she heard her phone chirp. She smiled when she saw it was from Raven but it quickly disappeared when she read what it said.

' _hey, you never said if you were gonna_ _set up_ _camp with me and the others._ _so?_ '

Clarke bit her lip, considering her options. If Raven wasn't going to be camping with Lexa, it would have been an easy choice but that, unfortunately, wasn't the case. Still though, who else would she and Octavia hang out with if not Raven? She really didn't want to spend the whole trip with her squad, having little in common with the other girls outside of cheerleading and she didn't talk to many other people outside of school. Sure, they could just hang out alone but, now that the option of spending their days with a larger group was on the table, Clarke felt like things had the potential to be much more fun that way. Also, she kinda just wanted to be near Lexa for a little while despite how nerve-wracking that thought was.

' _yeah,_ _sounds like fun. bring extra marshmallows. octavia can eat a whole bag by herself._ '

Clarke sent her response and then rolled over to bury her head in her pillows. She had a feeling things were going to get a little more interesting come next weekend.


	2. Into the Woods

**A/N: I only went over this once so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted to get this up before I go to bed and I'm exhausted.**

 **The perspective switches several times. Jsyk. Don't want anyone getting confused.**

* * *

That next Friday couldn't seem to come fast enough and, simultaneously, it arrived far too quickly. Clarke was jumping from excited puppy to a nervous wreck so often and so quickly she was sure she was suffering from some form of emotional whiplash. Poor Octavia and Raven had been dealing with her alternating modes and were great about it. Octavia made sure to keep Clarke calm when she started get a little too worked up and Raven took it all in stride, not wanting to push Clarke any further over the edge by asking what was wrong.

Eventually, the day they would be leaving arrived and Clarke was ready to explode with nerves. She and Octavia headed out as soon as school ended and ,after a quick stop at the grocery store to pick up enough food to survive on for a few days, they set off for Mt. Arcadia Forest. The drive was only supposed to be about an hour long, but, due to Octavia's ridiculously small bladder and Clarke's intense need for caffeine, it took nearly two. Clarke had to seriously restrain herself from kissing the ground once they arrived and settled for stretching instead, her shirt riding up a little as she did so.

"Ow! Jesus, Lexa, a little warning before you decide to dead stop right in front of me would have been nice," Clarke heard Raven shout. She glanced around, looking to greet her friend through the large amount of people milling about. Her eyes found Lexa instead who was blushing furiously ( _Ugh, she's so adorable_ ) and refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Clarke grinned at how out of place the blush looked on the girl. She also took note of how different she looked. Her hair was still a mess in that annoyingly attractive way Clarke would never have been able to pull off, but she had foregone the intense eye make-up and was actually dressed in practical clothing (tank top, cargo pants, and the same old patchy jacket).

"Hey, zombie-Clarke, wanna unlock you trunk so I can get my stuff?" Octavia called out. Clarke snapped out of her staring contest with Lexa's… _everything_ and turned around to help Octavia with their stuff.

"Sorry. Got distracted," she mumbled, opening her trunk and pulling out their bags.

Octavia laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I noticed you fantasizing about Lexa. What was it this time? Oh, was it sexy like that dream where-"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Clarke hissed, noticing Raven coming towards them. "I'm never telling you anything ever again."

"I would ask what you two are talking about but you probably won't tell me," Raven teased, leaning against Clarke's car. "I just wanted to tell you that we're heading up now, so you two should probably get ready, like, now."

Octavia closed the trunk and nodded. "We _are_ ready. Let's do this!"

The hike up the mountain was excruciating. Not physically because, while Clarke didn't like to brag about it, she was in pretty awesome shape. No, somehow she had ended up walking with Lexa and she was _dying_. Clarke had turned into a mute the moment she noticed the other girl next to her and had blushed every time they made eye contact or bumped into each other - which happened a ridiculous amount of times. By the time they reached the pre-chosen campsite Clarke was burning up from the inside out. Thankfully, Octavia called for her as soon as she was in eyesight and she was able to escape, offering Lexa a stiff nod instead of a vocal goodbye.

"Why did you leave me!?" Clarke whisper-shouted once she was close enough to be heard. "I almost died from the awkwardness!"

Octavia quirked an amused eyebrow. "Sorry. I just thought you could use some alone time with her. Did you two talk?"

"No! It was so embarrassing, I wanted to _die_ ," she complained, dragging out the 'die' in a pathetic whine.

"You didn't even say 'hi'? Clarke, how can you be so awful at this? You've dated tons of times."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Okay, I wouldn't say I've dated _ton_ _s_ of times… but, I don't know. This is different. She's so intimidating."

"That's ridiculous. You're the head cheerleader! I don't think you're even allowed to be intimidated," Octavia giggled, bumping her shoulder against Clarke's. "Seriously, she's just a girl like us. I bet she even has a secret love for _One Direction_ like you do."

Clarke full on belly laughed at that, not noticing nor caring that she was attracting stares from everyone in the vicinity. They were the kind of stares one has as they watch their grandmother drive her car through their lawn – surprised, annoyed and a little bit amused. She clutched her ribs as her laughter died down, feeling suddenly lighter than she had just a few moments prior.

"Oh, I bet her iPod is full of boy bands," Clarke joked, still chuckling. She glanced over at Lexa and tilted her head. "Now I actually want to know what kind of music she listens too."

"You could always ask her," Octavia offered, trying a little to hard to keep her voice light and casual.

Clarke rolled her eyes and bent down to start working on putting up their shared tent. "Don't start."

"Okay, fine," Octavia acquiesced, kneeling next to Clarke to try and help. "So, do you know how to do this?"

"...No, but it can't be that hard, right? It's just some sticks and cloth."

* * *

"This is a bunch bullshit!"

Lexa smiled fondly as she observed the scene unfolding just a few yards away. Octavia and Clarke had been trying to pitch their tent for twenty minutes and were failing beautifully.

"Ow, Octavia, that was my eye!"

Lexa, frowned slightly at the prospect of Clarke being seriously injured but felt herself relax as Clarke picked up a pole and started jabbing it at Octavia in retribution. She placed a hand over her mouth to try and keep from laughing, but a small chuckle escaped anyway. Really, she couldn't help it. Everyone knew cheerleaders had always been viewed as these perfect, flawless creatures and it was just nice to see it disproved so effectively right in front of her eyes. Of course, she had always know they weren't perfects, especially Clarke. Lexa liked to watch people, so she tended to notice a lot. It was a sort of hobby for her and there was no one she paid as much or as close attention to as she did Clarke. The girl's mere presence commanded attention and Lexa was more than willing to give it.

"You know, you could offer to help. I bet Clarke would _really_ appreciate it," Raven said, waggling her eyebrows. Lexa didn't know how long she had been standing there but it didn't matter anymore. She had already been caught staring.

Lexa rolled her eyes, glancing away from Clarke long enough to spare Raven a scowl. "Fuck off. I knew I shouldn't have told you about being into her."

"You mean your crush? Because that's what it is," she said, smirking. "Seriously, though she could use your help."

"Mm, no. I got the feeling I weird her out. Our hike up here was so damn awkward and she didn't say _anything_ the whole time. I'm not a masochist."

Raven frowned, shaking her head. "I bet she was just nervous. Look, I know you've noticed that she doesn't really have friends. I mean, she has Octavia and now me, I guess, but she's not close with anyone else. I think she just doesn't know how to act around someone like you."

"What do you mean by ' _someone like me_ '?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven scoffed. "You intimidate people who don't know you and you _so_ already knew that."

Lexa smirked at that but shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess. I'm still not going over there. She has Octavia to help her."

Just as Lexa said that, she saw Octavia punch the dirt with a growl and then march off into the woods, frustration rolling off her in waves. Lexa rolled her eyes as Raven started nudging her in Clarke's direction. _The gods have decided to punish me today_.

"Fine!"

Lexa shook Raven away and walked off, putting as much confidence in her steps as she could. Clarke noticed her coming almost immediately and got that same awkwardly uncomfortable look she had had during their short hike earlier. Lexa considered turning back for only a moment but stomped the thought into the ground. Her pride couldn't take a hit like that.

Stopping a couple feet away, Lexa quirked the corners of her lips in an almost-smile. "Ay, girl. You look like you're having some trouble. Want some help?" she asked, rubbing the back of neck and cringing at herself internally. _Really?_ _Ay_ _, girl?_ _Who am I, Lil Wayne?_

Clarke worried her lip, looking equal parts nervous and uncomfortable, Eventually, after what felt like several lifetimes, she nodded. Lexa smiled again, just as soft but a little wider in hopes of putting the girl at ease as she looked down at what she had to work with. "Wow, this is a mess," she teased.

"Yeah. If I knew it was going to be this damn complicated, I would have printed off instructions," Clarke grumbled and Lexa could not wipe the smile off her face.

"Yeah, instructions would've been smart, but you don't need them now that I'm here to rescue you." She picked up one of said poles and started threading it through. "You can just watch so you'll know how to do it next time."

The entire process was over in less than five minutes and Lexa was almost pissed at herself for not drawing it out a little longer. Almost. The excited look on Clarke's face more than made up for it.

"You made it look so easy," Clarke exclaimed, only a small hint of petulant envy in her voice. "Thank you, Lexa. It was nice of you to help me. I was so not looking forward to sleeping outside tonight."

Lexa pursed her lips to keep from laughing and shrugged. "That's because it _is_ easy," she teased, her heart doing what she could only describe as a somersault as Clarke smiled at the jab. Her hand reached up to rub her neck again. It was a nervous tick she had developed several years ago that she had never been able to shake. "Anyway, it's no problem. I'm glad I could help."

Clarke glanced around and then looked at Lexa apologetically. "Look, I really appreciate this and I don't want it to seem like I was just using you for your tent skills, but I really need to find Octavia," she said, hooking a thumb behind in the direction her friend had run off in.

Lexa resisted the urge to say something horrible like, ' _you can use me anyway you want_ ', and nodded, smiling softly once more. "Don't stress it. Go find Octavia. She probably got distracted by a butterfly and fell in a fucking ditch."

Clarke laughed at that and Lexa was sure heart was trying to leap out of her chest and into Clarke's arms. How she managed to appear perfectly at ease, Lexa didn't know. She was pretty sure her body was running on auto-pilot at this point.

"You know, I really wish I could say that doesn't sound like Octavia, but..." Clarke responded, grinning as she started walking away. After a final wave, she headed off toward the direction Octavia had disappeared into and Lexa went back to her tent. She sat down on a conveniently placed log and stared off into the distance

Raven plopped down next to her almost immediately and shouldered her, "So, how'd it go, Casanova?"

Lexa shrugged. "I almost passed out when she laughed," she said, trying to keep that disgusting, dreamy tone out of her voice but not entirely succeeding.

Raven's eyebrows hiked up and she smiled hesitantly. "So..."

Lexa smirked and sighed dramatically. "So, now I guess I'm gonna have to try and win her over."

"Hell yeah, baby!" Raven cheered, holding out her first. Lexa laughed and bumped it, trying to squash down her nerves over the whole situation.

* * *

Later that night, Clarke and Octavia sat across from each other in their tent, speaking in hushed tones. The two had feigned exhaustion when Jasper started talking about alternate universes and the Berestein Bears, not having the energy nor desire to discuss conspiracy theories. Clarke had just finished giving Octavia a play-by-play of her and Lexa's short interaction from earlier in the day.

"So, you really like her then? Like, it's not just her bad-girl image and her hot bod anymore?"

Clarke slowly smiled, nodding. "I guess I do. I don't know. She's… so different."

"What do you mean?" Octavia asked. Clarke was happy to notice that her friend was genuinely curious and not just indulging her.

"She's different than what I expected. I kind of thought she'd be rude or gross but she's so not, Octavia. She's sweet and funny and she does this thing where she rubs her neck and it's _so_ _cute,_ " Clarke rambled, feeling herself getting worked up.

Octavia quirked an eyebrow. "Alright, so this is for real then? You're legit into her?"

"I am..." Clarke let herself feel giddy over it all for a few moments before reality came crashing back down and she sighed. "This is just going to make it that much harder to resist her…"

"Clarke, come on!" Octavia exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "No one would care if you two dated!" After catching a disbelieving look, Octavia amended her statement, "Well, no one except for your mom, but we're teenagers! You're supposed to be all rebellious and ignore your parents! You should just go for it!"

Clarke bite her lip. Octavia's reasoning was starting to wear on her resolve, but she wasn't ready to make a decision yet. She slid inside her sleeping bag, Octavia following suit, and said, "Look, I'll think about it, okay?"

Octavia nodded and shrugged, giving her a light smile. "I just… Clarke, you shouldn't _not_ do something because you're afraid of how people react. It's not who you are. Remember that."

Clarke found herself laughing, though she tried to stifle it to no avail.

Octavia huffed from across the tent, scowling at Clarke. "What? I thought that was great advice!"

"It's not that..." Clarke caught her breath long enough to whisper in her lowest register, "Remember who you are… Remember..." and started laughing again, this time paired with Octavia's. That night, Clarke found herself falling asleep with a soft, free smile instead of the nervous frown she had grown accustomed to recently.

* * *

Late the next day, Clarke was positive something weird and annoying was going on. Everywhere she or Lexa went, the other ended up being sent along a few minutes later. Several times, like now, Clarke had been sent out to find fire wood and would end up finding Lexa along the way. Actually, she was kind of waiting for Lexa to pop up. She had given up on trying to resist it when the three girls' bickering had started to draw attention. Lexa over-hearing and thinking Clarke didn't want to be around her would have been a disaster.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she thought about the situation her so-called friends had put her in. She didn't know if they were pulling a really bad prank or if they thought their meddling was helping things, but, either way, they were seriously asking to get decked. She almost regretted telling Raven about her crush that morning, wishing she had known beforehand that her and Octavia would join forces. At best, they were simply annoying and at worst, they posed a serious threat against the fate of humanity. Clarke didn't want that sort of responsibility resting on her shoulders.

 _Seven hours earlier_

Raven sidled up next to Octavia as she drank her coffee. "Hey, short stack,-"

"We're the exact same height, Raven."

"-I need to run something by you," Raven said, completely ignoring Octavia's comment.

Octavia quirked an eyebrow, having always been easily intrigued. "I'm listening."

Raven shook her head and motioned for Octavia to follow her as she walked far enough away from everyone else that they wouldn't be overheard. Once they reached a safe distance, she turned to Octavia and grinned like the cat who ate the canary. "I've got some info on the whole Clarke and Lexa thing that I wanted to share."

Octavia bounced on the heels of her toes, already excited, and nodded her head. "I can keep a secret."

"Lexa is totally into Clarke. Like, big time. She said she's gonna go for it with her, but I don't know. Lexa's actually really shy and sensitive when it comes to this crap, so I'm thinking that if we leave them to their own devices, they'll be lucky if they go on their first date when they're eighty."

Eyes widening in understanding, Octavia giggled. "You're saying we should help them out?"

"Exactly! We can't go too far too fast though, so here's what I was thinking..."

 _Present time_

Clarke heard a rustling a few feet away and smiled, already knowing who it was. Really, her friends were not being subtle about this whole thing.

She looked up and gave Lexa an exasperated grin. "Let me guess. Firewood?"

Lexa nodded, kicking at some twigs. "Yup. I'm pretty sure we've got enough to burn down the whole school at this point."

Clarke laughed, nodding in agreement. "I think you're right. Those two..."

"I _know_. I mean, it's obvious what they're doing, right? It's not like we're idiots. Well..." she smirked teasingly at Clarke, " _I'm_ not an idiot."

Clarke scoffed at the dig and then glanced away, worrying her bottom lip. "You know what they're doing?" she questioned hesitantly, though she tried to keep a level tone.

"It's so obvious! They're dating and they don't want us to know, so they keep sending us away so they can have some time to make out!" She looked at Clarke with a dead-pan expression for a few moments before her lips cracked into a smile. Clarke found herself laughing despite her previous nerves and shook her head fondly at the other girl.

"Clearly, that must be it."

They let the silence settle around them for a few moments, each girl lost in her own thoughts. Finally, Lexa spoke up, rubbing her neck as she did so. "Hey, do you wanna take a walk with me? I know about this really nice place a few minutes past the trail."

Clarke's eyes widened at the offer, clearly surprised. "Oh! Um… yeah. Yeah, sure. That could be nice."

"Cool." Lexa bobbed her head and then started off, expertly making her way through the wood. Clarke was having a little more trouble than she would care to admit and, once Lexa noticed this, she slowed her pace to suit Clarke better.

They walked in comfortable silence until Lexa stopped in front of some brush. She pulled it away and motioned for Clarke to step through. As Clarke did so, she felt her breath catch in awe of the view. They were on the edge of a sharp drop-off and the entire forest seemed to be laid out in front of them. The mountains in the distance perfectly bordered the just setting sun and the sky seemed to go one forever with it's purples and blues. Clarke had seen a lifetime of sunsets but never like this.

"Lexa, this is breathtaking," she whispered, not wanting to disrupt the atmosphere. She sat down on the grass, as close to the edge as she dared, and simply stared.

"I told you it was nice," Lexa responded just as quietly, not wanting to disturb Clarke's serenity, and sat as close as she dared next to her.

"That's putting it lightly. Wow, I really wish I had my oils with me."

Lexa looked to Clarke, the corners of her lips quirked in a barely-there smile. "You're an artist?"

Clarke scoffed. "That's funny," she muttered, shaking her head. "I… I like to draw, mostly with charcoals and oils, but I'm not an artist."

Lexa hummed and turned her gaze back to the sunset. They stayed like that, simply enjoying each others company and listening to the silence, until the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. They sat a few minutes longer until Clarke started to shiver. She cursed her body's need for warmth, sighing resignedly as Lexa got up and followed her lead. Clarke went to go pass through the brush but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. "Wait."

She felt goosebumps travel up her arm and noticed Lexa's hand curling into a fist after she pulled it away.

"You're cold. Take my jacket," Lexa said, already shrugging out of it even as Clarke started protest.

"Lexa, no. I can't take that. Then you'll be cold and I'll have to give it back and it'll become a never-ending cycle of pass the jacket."

Lexa quirked an eyebrow. "You ramble..." Clarke blushed and ducked her head, feigning a cough. "See, you're already getting sick. Just take the damn jacket, Clarke," she demanded in an exasperated voice.

Clarke rolled her eyes but took it, not wanting to argue over something so silly. As she slipped into it, she suddenly realized how large it really was and, though a little worse for wear, it was an incredibly well made army jacket. It definitely seemed second-hand. A troubling thought passed through Clarke's mind, but she dared not voiced it and settled for smiling at Lexa in thanks.

Finally, the two started walking back to the campsite. "So, how do you know about that place?" Clarke asked.

"My nan lives up near here and I visit a lot during the summer. I spend a lot of time in the woods." she responded, pulling out a cigarette. Her voice sounded slightly off but Clarke didn't want to question her about it in case it was a sensitive subject. Instead, she nodded and remained silently for the duration of the walk. Lexa smoked and Clarke thought.

They arrived back at camp about fifteen minutes later and, as soon as they were in eyesight, Clarke noticed Raven and Octavia staring at the with matching smirks. She realized too late that she was still wearing Lexa's jacket and groaned internally. _They're never gonna let_ _ **that**_ _go now_. She shrugged out of the jacket and handed back to Lexa with a soft smile.

"Thank you. For the jacket, I mean. Oh, and for… tonight." Clarke cringed at her words, realizing she was making it out like they had just been out on a date. Lexa either didn't notice or was pretending not to and Clarke was grateful for small mercies.

"Yeah, sure. I'm glad you liked it. See ya later, Clarke." And then Lexa was walking away, palm attached to the back of neck. Clarke's eyes started traveling a little lower, but she was interrupted by a crazy spider-monkey tackling her in a bear hug.

"I want to know everything!" Octavia squealed as she tried to squeeze Clarke to death. Clarke often joked that Octavia was like a python when she gave hugs and she was not pleased to be reminded why that joke existed.

"Octavia… can't- breathe..." Clarke gasped. She felt the air rush back into her lungs as Octavia sheepishly pulled away.

"Sorry… I'm just so excited!"

Clarke rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "About what? Me and Lexa?"

"Yeah, duh!"

"Nothing happened..." Octavia looked like she was about to whip out her puppy eyes so Clarke put a hand over the girl's face, laughing as she did so. "Don't look at me like. I'm serious. We just walked around, she showed me this cliff, we watched the sunset, and then we walked back."

"That sounds like a date, Clarke," Octavia said, hands on her hips. "People don't just go to romantic hideouts and watch the sun set together for funsies! Besides, you were wearing her jacket! That's a total date move and we both know it."

Clarke rolled her eyes and began making her way towards the others sitting around the fire. "You're wrong, O."

Octavia harrumphed but they were too close to everyone for her to argue back, so she settled for flicking Clarke's ear as she passed by. As they sat down, Clarke found herself immediately regretting her decision to join the group. Jasper and a few of the people she didn't know were arguing about chemtrails. Again. She rolled her eyes and sighed, hearing a familiar chuckle as she did so. Clarke's eyes found Lexa's and they shared not-so-secret smiles.

Octavia had bypassed sitting next to Clarke, walking over to Raven and pulling her off to the side. "Clarke's not spilling about whatever happened tonight."

Raven sighed. "Neither is Lexa. She said she just wanted to watch the sunset and brought Clarke along for company, which is bullshit, but she's ignoring me now."

"They're so annoying. Remind me again why we can't just tell them that it's all mutual?"

Raven laughed. "Cause we'd be betraying their trust or some shit."

"Stupid rules of friendship," Octavia grumbled, walking back to the fire, a chuckling Raven following close behind.

* * *

Everyone packed up and left the next day around five, most wanting some time to catch up on homework. Clarke was envious of those who actually _were_ doing homework. Her squad had ambushed her and Octavia as they were putting their things in the car and complained about their captain 'ditching them'. At first, Clarke had brushed them off, but they had been persistent, so she had offered to pay for them to all have dinner together when they got back. Now, Clarke was trapped with these girls who she had just short of nothing in common with and who didn't seem to do anything but judge other people. Octavia seemed equally as annoyed as she was and they had been giving each other subtle, sympathetic shrugs throughout dinner. Clarke was poking at her burrito when Claire, one of her cattiest teammates, addressed her by first name, forcing her to join the conversation.

"So, Clarke, who _did_ you camp with? I'm wondering who was so important that you had to bail on your squad," she said. Her tone almost sounded sweet and unassuming, but Clarke knew better. This was sure to turn ugly fast. She noticed Octavia grit her teeth and prayed the girl would keep her temper in check.

"She was with Lexa, Raven, and those two stoner boys, Jason and Mikey or whatever. I saw them all hiking together on Friday," another girl answered before Clarke had the chance to.

"Ew, Clarke. Lexa? That girl is such a freak." Claire sniffed, her face showing no lack of disdain.

" _Right_? Have you seen the way she dresses? I can't tell if she's trying to be ironic or really can't afford nice clothes, but it's disgusting either way," Stacey, Claire's best friend, jeered to the tune of several other girls laughing.

Clarke growled and smacked her hand on the table, glaring at the girls. "That's enough! I don't want to hear another bad word about her. Lexa and I are friends, so you guys need to lay-off."

"Um, why would you be friends with _her_? She's a loser," Claire said with a sneer.

Noticing Octavia tensing across from her, Clarke forced herself to set a decent example and spoke in a calm, clear voice, "Alright, that's five extra laps tomorrow during practice."

"What!? That's not f-"

"Fair? I don't care about fair, Claire!" She noticed Octavia biting her lip to keep from laughing at the word choice. Clarke rolled her eyes and continued, "I don't tolerate insubordination and I absolutely don't appreciate being questioned." She glanced the group at large. "That goes for everyone by the way. If I hear any of you make a bitchy, judgmental comment about one of my friends, you'll get laps too!"

With a huff and a final glare, she threw down some bills and stormed out. She was pacing around in front of her car when Octavia came out, looking miffed as well.

"You shouldn't have paid," Octavia said, annoyance lacing her tone, as they got in the car.

Clarke shrugged. "I don't like breaking my word. You know that. Besides, it wasn't all of them."

Octavia smiled, "You're too nice."

Clarke gave her a warm smile in return, shaking her head. In the silence that followed, her mind was quickly filled with Lexa-related thoughts. Clarke really hoped Lexa didn't find out what she had just done. The embarrassment was already starting to hit her with the mere thought of the other girl finding out. She didn't regret it for a second, but the two had only spoken to each other a handful of times and she had no idea how Lexa would react to being defended so intensely as if they actually _were_ friends. Clarke frowned at that. Now that she had gotten to know Lexa a little she found herself doing that more often, regretting she had never tried to befriend her before. _I guess I'll have to make up for lost time_ , she thought, smiling in anticipation.

* * *

 **A/N: Right. Well, there it is. I'm, like, super nervous about uploading this. I didn't expect it to get this much attention, so I'm kinda really freaking intimidated. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
